why me?
by riversdaughter
Summary: Molly Hooper is new in town; she has nobody only Toby, when Irene Adler the popular social life of her year takes an interest in her, she's confused "why would anyone be interested in someone boring like me?" Mollrene, teenlock
1. punk rock 101

**Why me?**

**Chapter one:** Punk rock 101 (by bowling for soup)

**About: **Molly Hooper is new in town; she has nobody only Toby, when Irene Adler the popular social life of her year takes an interest in her, she's confused "why would anyone be interested in someone boring like me?"

**Authors note: **hello, this is better than it sounds I promise, if you read My best friends brother I apologise for the long wait I will have the next chapter up as soon as possible.

**Ship: **Molly/Irene

* * *

><p>"Molly Elisabeth Hooper stop dwelling and get down here!" Mrs Hooper waiting in the hall way of the almost completely empty house.<p>

Molly sighed dramatically "come on Toby, time to start our new life in hell" she whined trying to coax the grey cat into the carrier.

Ever since she had been told her father had been transferred from Brighten to London she'd been avoiding her parents at all costs.

Finally Toby co-operated with her and got in the cage, she closed it quickly not giving him a chance to change his mind.

She looked in the mirror –she had her hair in a messy bun, strands falling framing her face, she was wearing a plane white t-shirt and a blue and red plaid button up hanging open over it, light blue ripped jeans and white converse-.

"coming" she called downstairs picking up the carrier and taking one last look at the lilac coloured room before walking downstairs.

"Oh Molly" her mother sighed seeing how she was dressed "that's no way for a young lady to dress"

"That's no way for a young lady to dress" molly mumbled mimicking her.

Her mother rolled her eyes as her daughter walked past her getting into the car with toby, taking the back seat over.

"Molly there's no need to be rude to your mother" her father commented, Ryan Hooper was not a bad man nor was he a great man, he was simply…normal.

"There's nothing wrong with what I'm wearing dad" she groaned in frustration tossing her head back agent the seat.

"I know, I know you want to 're-invent' yourself since were moving" he replied.

Molly simply shook her head starring at her old house as her mother got in the car and they began moving away from her old house.

Next stop hell.


	2. alone together

**Chapter two: **Alone together (by fall out boy)

**Warnings: **descriptive stripping

**Authors note: **so I was reading some molly/Irene and Molly is always made out to be so passive, but she's not she's so strong, she can take care of herself so that's my interpretation of molly a strong female.

* * *

><p>After the worst hour and a half of Molly's life they finally arrived it was only a few minutes away from Molly's new school, she had to wear a uniform but she'd soon get used to that.<p>

It was half seven at night and Molly was exhausted she just wanted to read for a while and go to bed, but she knew she had to unpack; the movers had brought their stuff earlier the other day.

She got out of the car taking Toby with her "Mum, key's to the hell house please"

"Young ladies don't say hell" Martha Hooper said handing her keys.

"I'm not a lady" Molly mumbled taking the keys and beginning to walk away.

"What was that?" Mrs Hooper asked raising an eyebrow.

"nothing mum" she sighed in response, Molly glanced around suddenly noticing she was being watched, she looked to her left noticing the black haired girl in the school uniform looking at her.

The black haired girl smirked at Molly, her blood red lips pricing with her devilish smirk.

She blinked in surprise "she's beautiful" Molly mumbled to herself before quickly shaking her head to push away the thoughts.

She put the key in the door taking one more look at the mysterious girl before going inside.

"She was quite something Toby, but shhh don't tell mum" she smiled letting Toby out of his cage.

"Right time to unpack" the seventeen year old sighed dramatically.

She walked upstairs and into her bedroom -it was bright pink- Molly wrinkled her nose at it, no doubt her mother mother's choice, it would have to go "maybe baby blue" she thought.

"But for now I'll try hide it with pictures and posters" she walked over to one of the many boxes "right book's first"

Molly began taking books out and putting them on the shelf's before hanging her cloths up she flopped down on the bed an hour later "I'm done for tonight" she sat up yawning.

Her eyes went wide at the sight before her, the girl from earlier was changing in front of her windows which was opposite hers.

"This isn't happening…"

The mysterious girl let down her hair in one pull and shook it out, it only took Molly a few seconds to realise the girl was changing in front of her mirror, Molly continued watching without taking her eyes off her.

Next came her school tie then the grey cardigan "maybe I should look away…" Molly breathes becoming speechless when the white school shirt came off revealing a beautiful black lace bra.

She blushed furiously when the beautiful women turned to face her smirking and raising at eyebrow at her slowly stepping from her skirt standing in front of her window in only her matching bra and underwear and stockings.

Molly looked over her biting her bottom lip, the beautiful female in front of her moved forward waving by moving one finger down at a time before closing the curtains.

Molly sat there in shook "…did that just happen?"

"Did what just happen?" her mother asked walking into her room.

"Eh…em…book?" Molly tried.

"There's no book near you dear" he mother chuckled walking from her daughter's room.

Molly got up closing the door and opening her window, scrunching up some paper and throwing it at the window opposite her.

The blind went up and the window opened "may I help you?" the mysterious girl asked now dressed in only a small stringy top and a pair of pyjama shorts.

"Are you going to tell me your name?" Molly asked.

"Irene, Irene Adler, and yours is?"

"Molly Hooper" she told her.

"Is that all Mrs Hooper" Irene asked smirking sinfully at Molly.

She nodded "night"

"Good night" she closed the window and blind once more.

"maybe it won't be so bad here" Molly mumbled doing the same.


	3. monday

**Chapter three: **Monday (by the living end)

* * *

><p>Being given one day to settle into a home and then thrown into a new school wasn't enough Molly had to wear a uniform, in her old school they didn't have to but there was just some rules to follow, like no heals or basically anything to slutty.<p>

Molly groaned when her alarm clock went putting a pillow over face "why does it have to be Monday" she yawned.

After ten minutes of groaning and rolling around on her bed and groaning about stupid parents, she was torn about either pretending to be sick and staying in bed on her laptop or getting up and possibly getting to see Irene again.

She shot up instantly when something hit her window looking over at Irene's window, she got up looking over at the note stuck to Irene's window.

"As fun as it was to watch you roll around on your bed, I think it's time to get up for school" she read blushing slightly.

Irene walked over to the window standing in front of her note, Molly stuck out her tongue at Irene before turning to get dressed getting half un dressed before turning to look out the window at Irene and raising an eyebrow at the girl who was watching her.

She shook her head before closing the blind, Irene frowned at her and getting dressed herself.

Molly looked over the school uniform –it had a grey cardigan with a blue and black crest on it, a white under shirt and a stripped blue and black tie, a black shirt and black stockings- she groaned putting it on.

Un-like her old school you were allowed to wear heels but Molly didn't think it would be wise she couldn't walk in heels as it never mind while carrying her school bag around so she went with plane black shoes.

She did her hair the same as the day before a slightly less messy bun and strands falling and framing her face.

She picked up her school bag –it was purple with specks of blue on it- and walked downstairs and into the kitchen, her father had already left for work and her mother was probably still in bed so she make herself breakfast still half asleep.

When she heard her mother wake up she got up quickly drinking the rest of her coffee and walking out the door.

She was half way down the road when she heard a voice from behind her "you're a tease Molly Hooper"

She turned quickly to see Irene Adler –her hair was down and waved beautiful around her face, her uniform immaculate hugging every curve on her body, unlike molly she went with the option of wearing heels- "how so?" Molly asked.

"You got half changed then closed the blink" she told her now beside her the heels weren't too high so she wasn't towering above her.

"Too bad" she smirked "maybe I didn't want you to watch me get changed?" she offered the other girl.

"You watched me" Irene rebuttaled.

"Fair point" Molly nodded.

"You didn't pick that shade of pink" Irene suddenly said a statement not a question.

"Yes, I'm going to repaint it baby blue" Molly told her "want to help?"

"Sounds fun" Irene smirked "so what brings you to London?"

"My father got transferred here from brighten" Molly told Irene looking at her.

The black-haired girl nodded "ready to start at baker street academy?"

"Indeed but I'll probably get lost every five minutes" Molly chuckled.

* * *

><p>By the time the day was over Molly had gotten lost roughly fifty times and luckily Irene had saved her most of the time.<p>

Thankfully Monday was over now just four more days to go.


	4. dirty little secret

**Chapter four: **Dirty little secret (by all American rejects)

**Warnings: **almost smut

* * *

><p>As the week went by Molly and Irene grew closer and closer, Irene continued getting changed in front her window, knowing Molly was watching, Molly still proceeded to close her blind until one day, she didn't.<p>

As always she was awoken by a thump on her window by Irene -she still had no idea what she was throwing at it- Irene was already dressed, Molly smiled at the sight of her, she turned promptly brushing her hair before stripping from her pyjama's, she turned to Irene smirking at her.

Irene stood across from her smiling devilishly, both hands on her hips as she watched the girl opposite her dress into her school uniform, Molly smiled quickly at her before walking downstairs with her bag.

Surprisingly her mother was up and in the kitchen "mum?" she asked surprised.

"Hello love" she smiled "you're always gone before I wake up, where are you sneaking off to?" Molly's mother asked curiously.

"Nowhere, it's just s-since I'm new I have a lot to catch up on so I've been going to the library" Molly mumbled lying threw her teeth.

"The library huh? Sure you aren't sneaking off to see a boy?"

Molly choked on her coffee and shook her head "the male form disgusts me"

Martha scoffed "you're going to turn into a lesbian if you keep that up"

Molly downed her coffee getting up quickly not saying another word; she waited for Irene to emerge from her house.

Two minutes later she came out rising an eyebrow at Molly "what's wrong?"

"How did you know?...it was just something my mum said" Molly shrugged.

Irene nodded "if you don't mind me asking, what did she say?"

Molly bit her lip before going on "she asked if I was sneaking off to see a boy I said no they disgust me and she said I was going to turn into a lesbian, I am, it's just that she referred to it like it was a choice, why would I choose something I know will make my life harder?" Molly muttered angrily.

Irene took Molly's hand in her's stopping Molly in her tracks "sometimes people are blind to how stupid they are"

* * *

><p>Molly nodded as they once again began walking smiling to herself when she realised their fingers were still firmly linked.<p>

After school Irene helped Molly buy paint and by help it was meant Irene carried both their bags as Molly complained about how heavy the paint was but refused to ley Irene carry it.

"I think you like just being able to whine" Irene chuckled.

"Do not!" Molly protested.

"Oh but you do" Irene smirked.

Molly just stuck her tongue out at her, as they approached their houses Molly turned to Irene "you're helping me, yes?"

"yes, I'm just going to change" Irene told the brunet, Molly nodded taking her back and walked into her house, she quickly changed quickly, she went to find some pallets for the paint, he parents weren't home yet and toby…well god knows where he is.

Irene arrived a few minutes later walking upstairs, Molly was looking at the wall, and she had lined it with tape on the bottom and top of the wall.

Molly had left the door on the latch so she walked upstairs quietly and snuck up behind Molly covering her eyes hoping to scare her "guess who"

"An axe murderer?" Molly laughed trying to hide the fact she had jumped.

"Yeah I think that's about the same" Irene laughed, Molly turned around to face her "ready to help?" Molly asked.

Irene nodded; everything was going fine until…

"Irene" Molly called standing in front of her.

"What?" she asked turning around closing her eyes when Molly's paint brush was splashed her the light blue was all over her body.

"You are so lucky it's Friday" Irene smirked walked over to Molly dabbing the paint with her thumb on her nose.

Molly smiled and moved in to kiss Irene, they soon began kissing furiously falling back onto Molly's bed, Irene was under Molly as they rusted shamelessly agent each other.

But of all the ways to come out in the world Molly didn't think this would be how it happens.

Mrs Hooper cleared her throat from the door of Molly's bedroom, they moved away from each other quickly "care to explain Molly?" he mother asked


	5. Beekeepers daughter

**Why me?**

**Chapter five: **beekeepers daughter (by all American rejects)

**Authors note: **Hello, hi, welcome back, so it's finally Friday ugh school sucks, anyway, this story will be updated on Fridays if I have the chapter ready. (this will be a very short chapter)

* * *

><p>"I-well we-we were, actually, yes we were kissing mum, this is my-ah" she looked at Irene awkwardly "this my Irene…"<p>

Martha Hooper chuckled slightly "alright, would you like to stay for dinner Irene?"

Molly and Irene both blinked in disbelief, then Irene realised she had to answer "sorry Mrs Hooper I have to go to my aunts, I have to get fitted for a bridesmaid's dress" Irene admitted.

Martha nodded, and left the room.

Molly flopped onto Irene, the black hired girl laughed "I'm yours, am I?"

Molly flapped an arm "shut up or I'll end you"

Irene chuckled "no you won't, actually I want to ask you something"

"go ahead" Molly told her cuddling into Irene.

"well I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date with me?"

The auburn girl looked up at her sitting up and wrapping her arms around Irene's neck pulling her in for a delicious song "of course I will" she whispered agent Irene's lips.


	6. good girls

**Why me?**

**Chapter six: **Good girls (by five seconds of summer(only song I've ever heard of their's))

**Author's note:** Honestly I would prefer if you are going to review not to review my grammar but the story. always keep in my mind this is how I wish to portray character's if you don't agree feel free to leave. if you have any idea's for story's feel free to inbox me and I'll try to bring your story to life the best I can. anyway, enjoy the chapter. ~River's Daughter

* * *

><p>"night mum" Molly mumbled walking into her bedroom getting into bed. she counted her mother's moves "stairs" she whispered to herself as she listened to the footsteps go upstairs.<p>

"check" she murmured as her mother walked into her room, Molly smiled innocently at her mother nodded and walked back out of the room.

"light's then room" next the light's went off and her mother's bedroom door closed.

Molly jumped up opening her window throwing a crumpled up piece of paper at Irene's window. and with that the blind went up with the beautiful Adler standing there tapping her watch the exiting the room.

Molly changed quickly into a plane blue t-shirt, a red, white and dark blue checked shirt, light blue ripped jeans with white converses. her hair was put up into a messy bun with strands falling framing her face.

Molly quietly put her coat on and quickly grabbing her keys before sneaking out of the house closing the door behind herself.

Irene was standing there waiting for her -this was there fifth date but they still hadn't made anything official- "come along Molly" she walked ahead with her devilish smirk. Irene was wearing a black stockings that stopped just before her knee, a purple top that said 'My friend sin is merely a matter of perspective - Asking Alexandria' and black heel's making her tower above molly.

Molly rolled her eyes running to catch up with her, holding Irene's hand "are the heels necessary? you already tower above me" Irene chuckled slightly "indeed they are, they make me feel more in control"

Molly just rolled her eyes getting on her tippy toes to kiss Irene's cheek. Irene smirked and molly pushed her pulling her back at the last second with their joined hands before she fell "saved you life" she smiled cheekily.

Irene pushed her but leaned down kissing Molly passionately, she walked ahead leaving Molly stunned in her tracks. she grinned to herself, Molly followed behind her quickly and Irene wrapped an arm around her waist.

"What are we going to see." Molly asked looking up at her date.

"one of my favorite films, I found out there was a midnight screening of it tonight. have you ever heard of the rocky horror picture show?"

Molly nodded "I've heard a few of the songs from it, but I've never actually seen the film"

"well tonight you'll get to"

* * *

><p>it was half eleven when they arrived, it wasn't a normal Mancini Molly noted to herself. It was slightly more old fashioned, there was only posters for older films suck as Jaws -a classic of course- Deep red, race with the devil, the Texas chainsaw massacre, the Omen and carry.<p>

"do you want anything to eat?" Adler asked looking at her date "no I'm fine, water will do me" she smiled.

Irene nodded handing her a bottle of water, she took Molly's hand pulling her towards the screen where the film was playing. Irene took a seat in the middle row and Hooper followed her "next time you have to watch my favorite film"

"and your favorite film is?"

"god help the girl"

"hmm...I've never heard of it" Irene murmured.

"and you wouldn't have, it's kind of an indie film slash 's about a girl with anorexia, she leaves the clinic she's been staying in and moves in with this guy, well he's teaching this girl to play guitar and they a band"

Irene smiled slightly "doesn't sound bad, how come it's your favorite film?"

Molly shrugged "the plot is good, there is character development, the songs are interesting and stick in your head"

Irene chuckled slightly "god you sound like a movie critic. the film is about to start"

Molly smiled and snuggled into Irene who was watching the screen

* * *

><p>After the film Irene and Molly had something to drink -in hindsight this wasn't the best idea wit it being a Thursday and having school the next day- after four shots and two vodka tonics Molly was quiet tipsy as she stumbled into the house, she knocked into a table beside the stairs.<p>

"shhh!" she hissed at it when it made a loud noise "there's people sleeping!"

Molly made her way upstairs giving out to creaky floorboards when she finally made her way into the room she stopped in her tracks "heyyy mum" she slurred.

Martha Hooper rolled her eyes "and what time do call this?"

Molly looked at her phone "I believe, correct me if I'm wrong, this time is called three am"

Mrs Hooper didn't look amused "you're grounded" she simply stated getting up and leaving the room.

Molly rolled her eyes sticking her middle finger up at the door, she got undressed and dived into bed.

* * *

><p>the light stressed in onto Molly's face in the morning, she awoke with a groan hiding under the cover's.<p>

"up!" her mother shouted loudly on superpose.

"no...I'm eh sick" she tried.

her mother rolled her eyes leaving the room.


	7. Hopelessly devoted to you

**why me?**

**Chapter Seven:** Hopelessly devoted to you (from Grease(I have a thing for musicals))

* * *

><p><em>I have the hangover from hell -MH<em>

_I told you not to do all those shots, but do you listen to me? nooo -IA_

_Shut up an come over over, mum is at work- MH_

Molly's blinds were shut tightly and she was snuggle under the blankets with her electric blanket on. the brightness on her phone was turned down completely as was it on her laptop.

about five minutes later Irene knocked at the door. Molly groaned and got up wrapping a blanket around her body, she walked downstairs opening the door.

"I hate you"

Irene chuckled lightly "no, you love me"

Molly walked back upstairs an Irene followed, Molly claimed back into be pulling her laptop onto her lap. Irene got in beside her "what are you watching?"

"Skins" Molly told her.

"which generation?"

"second" she smiled.

"oh yes you picked the most depressing one"

Molly chuckled softly cuddling into Irene "Irene?..."

"ye Moll?" she looked down at her.

"we've been on a few date's now are we-"

Irene shifted and silenced her with a kiss "yes" she told her "you're my girlfriend"

Molly smiled widely and cuddled back into her **_Girlfriend_**


End file.
